


the beast in my bones

by Dresupi



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, Crack, Emotional Warmth, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, Meet-Cute, One Shot Collection, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Eric/Sookie short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanetSnakehole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetSnakehole/gifts).



> Title from 'Horns' by Bryce Fox.

1\. Table of Contents

2\. 'Retweet' for anon

3\. 'Buyer's remorse' for lucdarling

4\. 'Pumpkin Spice' for lucdarling

5\. 'Fireplace' for anon

6\. 'See your breath' for JanetSnakehole

7\. 'Secret Relationship' for artemisgarden

8\. 'Leggings' for anon

9\. 'Blankets' for anon


	2. 'Retweet' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> From [this post](http://courfeycute.co.vu/post/114452254539/some-dumb-au-ideas), "you’re a celebrity who just broke up and i tweeted you a selfie with the caption "date me” as a joke but you thought i was serious?“
> 
> No Powers, Celebrity, Meet-Cute

Sookie could not believe Eric Northman retweeted her. She’d been kidding. And the liquid courage she was drinking either did or didn’t help, she wasn’t really sure which it was currently. 

But still, she _did_ look good in the selfie. 

Eric apparently agreed, because he followed her seconds later. A DM notification appeared a few seconds after that. 

"Holy crap…” Sookie exclaimed, unable to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck. "I wasn’t even serious…but if this is a dick pic, you are absolutely unfollowed, mister…" 

She opened up the message and was relieved to see a simple five words. 

“ _Hello, Sookie. Liked your pic.”_


	3. 'Buyer's Remorse' for lucdarling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> Sookie takes a job at Fangtasia instead of Merlotte's AU.
> 
> Canon Divergence, Banter, Flirting

“I don’t really care for the terminology at all…” Sookie said with an abrupt eye roll. "I don’t belong to anyone.“ 

Eric sighed heavily. Not for lack of air, just in exasperation. She exasperated him. 

"Obviously, I would hold no legal ownership over you, Sookie…” He ran his tongue over the tips of his fangs. "But if you were mine, I wouldn’t have to worry about every single other vampire in this bar smelling you and sucking you dry.“ Bill Compton had been sniffing around with exactly those intentions. Or perhaps something even more nefarious. 

"You don’t worry about this with Ginger,” she said, her tone almost accusatory. 

Pam rolled her eyes. "Nobody’s clamoring for a bite of Ginger, I can tell ya that much.“ 

"But they want a bite of me?” Sookie snorted. "You really expect me to believe that? How do I know this isn’t some kind of vamp trick to get me to pledge myself to you or somethin’? I don’t wanna wake up tomorrow married to you, Eric Northman.“

Pam chuckled, rolling her eyes again. Those muscles were getting quite a workout. Eric turned towards his progeny and tilted his head towards the door. "Leave us.” 

She did, not without a glare in his direction. 

“Let me say you’re mine…and…I can offer you my protection,” he repeated. "You need protection in a place like this.“ 

"Is this why you hired me?” she asked. "Because I didn’t take the job at Merlotte’s because Sam was havin’ some _pretty_ similar thoughts.“ 

"I’m sure _Sam_ wanted to impregnate you with his shifter pups. This is different. I can’t have children. So there’s no worry about _that_.” He arched an eyebrow to punctuate. 

“No, no. I wouldn’t get knocked up, but I might end up anemic.” 

He narrowed his eyes. “Do you honestly think a vampire my age wouldn’t know when to stop?” 

“If I’m as aromatic as you say I am, maybe you couldn’t stop?” she smirked, looking like she’d won the argument. He was a far more formidable opponent than most she’d bested, he’d wager. 

“I’m not a taker, Sookie. I give as good as good as I get. Some say I give better.” 

Judging by the way that made her pause, how her throat moved as she gulped, he’d struck a chord. He moved in closer, cursing the fact that he couldn’t just glamour her. The one time he’d tried it, she’d laughed in his face. "Just allow me to formally announce that you are mine…" this next part was going to sting. "I won’t bite you unless you specifically ask me to…" 

She scoffed. “Fat chance of that happening, Eric.” 

He closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "And then, you will have my protection. And that of my maker. No harm will ever come to you, Sookie Stackhouse.“ 

She purse her lips in thought. "Isn’t this a conflict of interest? Since I’m working for you?” 

“I don’t know the answer to that. I can have many simultaneous points of interest. I suppose this puts ‘the ball in your court’ to put it in human terms." 

"So I have all the power?” 

“Every single bit,” he said quietly, almost hating to admit it.

She smiled. “Okay then. I guess I’m yours, Eric Northman.” She held out her hand and he stared at it for a second before shaking it. "I honestly expected you to cop a feel or something.“ 

"I did too. I think I’m having buyer’s remorse…” he muttered under his breath. 


	4. 'Pumpkin Spice' for lucdarling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Crack, Flirting

Sookie was about to step out to belatedly get the mail, just as the sun was just setting off in the distance. 

She took two steps onto her porch and was hit with the full force of _Eric_. 

His lips pulled at hers, his hands possessively clutching at the hem of her t-shirt. He lingered at her lips, his tongue darting out to trace along her bottom lip before he spoke. 

“What’s that?” 

She huffed out a sound that was half exasperation, half laughter. She untangled his fingers from her t-shirt and took a step back from him. "Hello to you, too.“ 

He zipped around in front of her, his mouth hovering just shy of her lips. "What’s that taste?” 

She shrugged. "I had chicken for dinner. I dunno.“ 

He shook his head, leaning down to kiss her again. "No… it’s something else.”

“Is it a good taste?” 

He nodded, allowing his tongue to delve into her mouth in response. "It’s very good.“ 

She kissed him back, taking advantage of the attention while her hormone-addled brain tried to figure out what had him so… kissy face today. 

And when it dawned on her, she started giggling.

He stopped kissing her. "What? Am I tickling you?” 

She shook her head. "No, no… it’s just… I know what you’re tastin’.“ 

He frowned. "What?” 

“I had a pumpkin pie milkshake on my way home from work…” Her shoulders shook with barely contained mirth. "You like the pumpkin spice, Eric. You’re a basic bitch.“ 

He arched an eyebrow. "I very much doubt that. Does pumpkin spice have _nutmeg_ in it by any chance?” 

“Yeah, amongst other things.” 

“I’ve always been a slut for nutmeg.”

She grinned and reached for him. "I will make a note of that.“ 


	5. 'Fireplace' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Huddling for Warmth, Emotional Warmth,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huddling for warmth, kind of. Not body warmth. More like. Emotional warmth, I guess. ;) 
> 
> Also this is not anywhere near canon. This was set up on a blind date with canon and didn’t like the way canon looked, so it left before canon saw it.

“Drink…” Eric commanded, biting at his wrist and pressing it against her open mouth. 

Sookie didn’t need to be told twice. She knew damn well where she was knocking. And it surely wasn’t in the land of the living. She knew enough from the basic first aid she was taught in school that what she was experiencing was likely hypothermia. 

She’d stopped being cold a while ago. Her limbs became warm and numb. Floppy. 

And she thought for sure she was gonna die out there before Eric or anyone else could get to her. 

But she shoulda known better than to doubt Eric Northman.

She felt her limbs waking up as she drank, her joints aching as her skin stung. Her tongue swiping over Eric’s wrist until he pulled it back. 

Panting, she scrambled for it, reached for it without thinking, but he just tucked her into his arms. "I’m taking you home, Sookie…" he said, an authority in his voice that she’d be hard pressed to disobey in her current state. 

She was in front of a roaring fire in Eric’s living room before she could even think anything more about it. Not that she needed it, her body wasn’t shaking anymore. She wasn’t cold. She wasn’t stumbling towards that light at the end of the tunnel. 

Still though, she held out her hands to warm them, listening to Eric’s lowered voice in the other room instead of the crackle of the fire. 

He was sure enough angry. Which meant he’d probably be flitting off to Wherever The Hell, USA to avenge her honor or something. 

He appeared behind her, his voice cool and low in her ear. "Are you alright?“ His hand moved up and down her arm. 

"Even if I said I wasn’t, would it matter?” she asked, her tone feeling as flat as she did. 

“What do you mean?” 

“If I told you I wasn’t alright and I needed you here with me, it wouldn’t matter, would it?” 

His hands tightened around her for a moment before she felt the cool brush of his lips against her shoulder. "Pam?“ 

Sookie didn’t hear the other vampire until she spoke. "What?”

“Accompany the werewolf when he travels back to where we found Sookie.” 

“I thought _you_ were going.” 

“I’m needed here…” His fingers brushed along Sookie’s arm again and she felt warm for the first time in what felt like forever. 


	6. 'See your breath' for JanetSnakehole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Kissing

Sookie exhaled, her breath visible in a white puff around her before it disappeared completely. It was a phenomenon that he seldom got to enjoy when they were in Bon Temps or Shreveport. 

But they were vacationing a bit further north.

Eric felt the corner of his mouth quirk up and he reached over to touch her, his thumb running along her bottom lip. Her distinctly _human_ heat was nearly scorching in comparison to the cool air around them. 

Her eyes twinkled in amusement and she bit down playfully on the tip of his thumb, stoking a _different_ kind of warmth altogether.

He let his thumb graze along the edges of her teeth, his fangs popping down just before he dove down to devour her mouth, swallowing whatever saucy anecdote she was about to unleash. 

He liked it when he could see her breath. He liked it even more when it was in such close proximity to his face.


	7. 'Secret Relationship' for artemisgarden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Secret Relationship, Canon Divergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re hiding our relationship from my ex, who also happens to be your best friend.

Eric snorted derisively. "Bill Compton is not my friend. In no way is he or will he _ever_ be the _best_ among them.“ 

Sookie chuckled. "You’re the one who wants to hide our relationship from him. What other reason could you have?” She raised her eyebrows, challenging him. 

She should know better. 

“I don’t want to hide it forever, just until he isn’t mourning the end of your relationship.” 

“Because you _care_ about him,” she teased. 

He zipped over to her, sliding his arm around her waist and hauling her closer. “I don’t care about him. I care about what he might do to you.” He nuzzled her nose with his, inhaling her intoxicating scent. 

It was her turn to snort derisively. "He’s not going to do anything to me and you know it. You’re doing this to save your own ass, admit it.“ 

He smirked. "After you expressed so much appreciation for my ass, I thought you’d be interested in saving it too.” 


	8. 'Leggings' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff

Eric’s hand smoothed up Sookie’s thigh, the only thing impeding his fingers from skimming across her skin was the tight knit fabric covering her.

He nuzzled against her throat, finger tips picking the fabric of her leggings and popping it softly. He could feel her blood pulsing beneath his lips as he whispered, “Can I take these off?” 

“I dunno, can you?” 

He growled against her skin, his fangs clicking. “Sookie…” 

“Eric.” Her tone was firm and he adored his plucky little human for using it. 

“ _May_ I take them off?” he murmured softly, his lips brushing against her earlobe. He felt her shiver, could hear her pulse quicken. He blew softly in her ear. “Please?” 

“Thought you’d never ask…”


	9. 'Blankets' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff, Banter

Sookie shivered, wrapping her arms around her middle. She brought her feet up onto the sofa with her. She peered up at Eric, seated beside her and making a big show of not noticing her blatant hints.

“I’m cold,” she stated, glaring slightly.

“ _Are_ you?” he asked, the corner of his mouth twitching upward in the semblance of a smirk.

“Yes. As you are likely well aware, given how obvious I was being about it.” She deepened her glare to more-than-slight levels.

“Sookie, you really should take your own freely-given advice and communicate your feelings more often. Use your words, human,” he dead-panned. “I’m not a mind reader. If I’m not mistaken, that’s _your_ job.”

Rolling her eyes, she huffed loudly. “I’d like a blanket.”

“And I’d like to stare at your nipples poking through that ridiculously thin top you’re wearing. But one of us is going to have to be disappointed, aren’t they?”

Jaw dropping, Sookie rounded on him. “Don’t be disgusting.”

“Your nipples are _far_ from disgusting. They’re having the very opposite effect on me, I assure you.”

“ _You’re_ disgusting.”

“No, _you_ are ridiculously Puritanical for a so-called ‘modern woman’.”

“Just because I don’t want to talk about various private parts of my anatomy on the regular doesn’t make me Puritanical. You should save that talk for the bedroom.”

“Let’s go to the bedroom, then. There are plenty of blankets there.”

Sookie sent a longing look towards the TV, where her show was only halfway finished. She poked out her bottom lip and pouted.

Sighing heavily in true-Eric-Northman-Drama-Queen fashion, he rose to his feet and zipped out of the room, returning with a blanket, which he unceremoniously unfolded and spread across her lap. He plopped down on the sofa, the very picture of petulance as she got comfortable again, curling up under the blanket and leaning over against his arm. He slid it out from between them, draping it across the back of the sofa and staring straight ahead.

“ _Thank you_ ,” she sing-songed, thrilling when he rolled his eyes. She licked her lips and sat back, deciding to throw her old Viking a bone. She pulled back the blanket and peeped down at her body. “You know…” she said, raising her eyebrows and turning back to face him. "I think they’re _still_ hard, even under the blanket, care to take a look for me?“

She heard a snap as his fangs popped down, and suddenly, he was diving underneath.


End file.
